Can you feel a heart break
by twin of a HP freak
Summary: Lorelei and Rory begin their morning at lukes and Dean comes into the stroy. It's pretty good! R & R please! A.k.a RoryDean story! Sry, god am I the only one that likes that pair?
1. Fun at Luke's

Chapter 1- Fun with the gilmores

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore girls characters and neither do you so don't be a meanie!

Luke's Diner in Stars Hollow, Connecticut

Lorelei: Luke, slap us down some of those marvelous g,goobers you make for us.

Rory: Please?

Luke: Goobers? Have you guys been drinking coca cola in the morning again?

Lorelei: Why do you falls off chair say that?

Rory: Yeah, why, Luke, why? Huh, huh, huh?

Luke: Ok, two "goobers' coming right uprolls his eyes

Luke: Weirdo's……

Rory: What didcha say Luke?

Luke: Oh, just that I'll sprinkle some magic fairy dust on them for ya to make 'em extra special.

Rory: Yay, fairies!

Walking in Stars Hollow

Rory: I just love poking fun at Luke!

Lorelei: But those goobers sure were good!

Both laugh

Lorelei: Well, I gotta go to the inn so catch ya later?

Rory: Yeah I gotta go meet Dean anyways.

Lorelei: Goober buddies are broken apart but will be reunited!

Rory: Away we fly!

On the bus with Dean

Rory: I missed you. they give each other a kiss as she sits down in the seat.

Dean: Yeah, it's been so long since last night.

Rory: man it so has.winks maybe I need another kiss; you know to tide me over.

Dean: Well, I don't know how many I store in these lips.

Rory: You want to see?

Rory leans in closer and so does Dean and their lips meet

Dean: hold on, backs away with short breaths

Rory: what?

Dean: do you really want to do, this, here?

Rory: I see what you mean.

Dean: this is my stop anyways

Rory: Bye, meet me later at the park. 7 o'clock sharp.

Dean: I'll be counting the seconds.

They go in for one last kiss and break apart grinning

7:00 at the park

Dean walks towards Rory with a single red rose and doesn't look very happy

Rory: Dean, what's wrong?

Dean: My parents… they

Rory: No, No!

Dean: My dad got a promotion in New York and we'll be moving in a week.

Rory: Sobbing Dean, you can't leave! I lllove you!

Rory runs towards dean and throws her arms around him and they hold each other tightly, never to let the other go.

Rory and Lorelei on the couch

Rory: Life sucks.

Lorelei: Tell me about it sister. Today Suki got gravy all over her new dress….

Rory: Mom, not the point. Mom, were you in love with Dad?

Lorelei: Sometimes, you don't know whether you are in love or its fake passion.

Rory: Do you think me and Dean have something ….. real?

Lorelei: I don't know Rory, I just don't know. Will you go get me some ramen? You'd make a goober buddy verrry happy!

Rory: Oh, all right but think about my question.

Lorelei: Daughter's can be so bossy…..

Rory: I heard that!


	2. Hanging with lane

Chapter 2- Sorry it's in different format…….

Disclaimer: Once again I do not, sadly, own the Gilmore girls. I wish I did though. That would be sweet! I could make Logan do evil things and be banished from the Gilmore household! I have the power. Muah-ha-ha!

* * *

Lane's house:

"Lane", Rory called. Lane's mom probably has her tied up with more homework. AGAIN. Oh well. At least she has let lane even see Rory, as her mom had Rory out of wedlock. Some people you just don't know where they took the crazy turn off the highway of life.

"Rory? Where are you?"

"Right here lane next to the…um… leopard skin fountain?" Rory thought, god her mother needs some serious damage control.

* * *

Carly a.k.a writer of this fantabulous fanfic!

Omg! That show is so rad! Sometimes it is so funny and like crazy! I luv mtv! Some shows are like so weird, but I like room raiders. Sometimes that's weird too, oh-

Rory- Get on with the story Carly!

Carly- Harrumph, omg! Speaking of harrumph… that Pooh movie…….

Rory and Lane: Oh brother!

* * *

"Rory! Oh my gosh1 I can't believe Dean is just leaving! It just seems so…wrong."

Lane silently nixed Dean's parents because dean was Rory's first love! If Lane hadn't found that perfect person yet she wasn't going to let Rory lose hers.

"I just can't believe it. I feel like eating an ice-cream factory. Come with?" Rory begged. If anyone was going to cheer her up it would be Lane.

"Sure, why not. No one looks at my hips anyways. Who cares if I add on the extra weight?'

"That is so not true Lane! Come on, let's go. I might just eat that chair over there."

* * *

Rory's house

* * *

"You know Lane, if I could mope around all day with anybody, it would be with you."

"What about Lorelei?" lane knew she was pretty tough competition with Lorelei.

"Mum doesn't count. I live with her. "

Rory jumped up." Come on let's go grab a afternoon breakfast at Luke's"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon for dinner. Yummy!" lane absolutely loved having Rory as her best friend. You never know what your going to be doing next.

* * *

Luke's

* * *

"Dean what are you doing here"? Rory thought, I hope he want's to see me.

"just saying bye to the guys. Rory, can we talk fort a moment?"

"sure, Dean" This can't be good. Wait, I already got the bad news. What am I so worried about.

" You know how I said we were moving to New York?"

" Yeah, I remember it vividly"

"Well, it turns out we are moving to Europe." Here it comes, Dean thought. He loved Rory so much. He couldn't bear to move away.

"Dean! You just can't go! I mean, just stay! You can stay at the inn! That's it! I'm sure my mom would let you-"

"Rory, it's final. I wish I could but……….

" I love you Dean" Rory said sobbing into his coat.

They kissed passionately for 5 minutes not knowing it was the last kiss.

* * *

Do you like it? I know it's pretty sucky but whatever. R&R!

Go to and read my new story! My penname is twin of a HP freak.


	3. everything goes dark

Chapter 3 – Hey Everyone! Just to give you a head's up on the story it is in season 1. just so it isn't confusing when you read it and she's going out with dean, not Logan or Jess or whatever.

Disclaimer- um…. Who knows I don't own the Gilmore girls? Ok, everyone. Why do I have towriteit then?

At Sookies house

"Hey sweetie" Sookie told Rory as she walked into her house. _Their dinner with Lorelei was any minute and she wasn't there. Poor baby. Dean was moving away. So heart-breaking. I've just got to cheer her up._

"Do you want to help me bake some pies for the food festival tomorrow?", Sookie practically begged. _Rory needed some big-time pie baking time. A pie cures the damaged soul she always says._

"Sure.", droned Rory as excited as a person being ready to be executed. "What pies are we baking today"

"Well, um, happy pies." _What the hell are happy pies?_

"I sure need a batch of those." Rory was feeling crushed about Dean's bad news. _I can't believe that he's…moving. Stop thinking about it!_

"Oh, honey, you got to cheer up. Dean's only moving to New York. That's close enough for a train ride"

"No, Sookie! He's moving to-", Rory couldn't take it anymore. She fell into Sookie's arms a sobbing wreck. "He's moving to Greece!"

Driving in the car with Lorelei to Chilton

" Mom if Dad moved away when you were sixteen would you havebeen devastated?"

"Of course. At thattime he was like King of the World to me. exactly,he was my world."

"Mom, well if that's how you felt about him then you would understand how I feel about Dean right" _Please say you do, please!_

"Well, yeah Rory"

"Then, I'm thinking aobut moving to greece."

"WHAT! Ror-" Lorelei's hands went up as she stared in shock at Rory." No you're my-"

Everything went blackaround them as they collided with a truck, and all Lorelei could say was" my little baby"

* * *

Sorry to leave you at a suspenseful part here guys! R&R! climax coming very soon! 


	4. Mourning a loss

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't completed my story yet. I know your all so anxious! especially music lover 34!

* * *

Once again I do not own Gilmore girls! I just obsess over it! Get the story straight! Jeezym crow! JJY! (Just jokin' ya!)

* * *

Hospital

* * *

It was all a big blur. Greece, Rory, truck…….. Rory! Oh no. Where's is Rory! I have to find someone! Tell me where my baby is!

"Ms, where am I? Where is my daughter? Luke! Rory! Suki! Anyone!", Lorelei was beginning to feel like she didn't want an answer.

"I'm sorry Ms. Gilmore, your daughter died when you were asleep. The truck fractured her spine which punctured her heart and she bled to death. There was nothing we could do-

"Lorelei! You are alright! Thank god!" Suki exclaimed. Once she heard that Lor and Rory had been in an accident she-

" Lor, where is Rory?", thinking she must be with Dean.

" Sook, Rory is –", at once they both embraced each other and cried until Luke, jess, dean, Emily and Richard entered.

"Lorelei, you're okay!' Emily sighed a sigh of relief. But where is Rory?

"Lorelei, the desk said Rory was not her. Did she go home. I can't believe she would go home with you here like this." Richard tried to hide his worry about what happened to Rory.

"Dad, everyone, Rory……….. she……… is not with us anymore."

At that moment everyone stood there in shock and all wondered what life would be like without Rory Gilmore.

* * *

Did you like it? Review! 


End file.
